Yusei Fudo (manga)
| romaji name = Fudō Yūsei | arabic name = يوساي فودو | alternate name = | nickname = | korean name = 유성 | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | age = 17http://img2081.poco.cn/mypoco/myphoto/20130104/16/6593473720130104162943099.png | birthdate = July 7 | height = 175 cm | weight = 58 kg | manga deck = Junk | related pages = * Anime biography * Yusei Fudo's Decks * Yusei Go * Yusei's hybrid Disk * Yusei Token }} Yusei Fudo ( , Fudō Yūsei) is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He is a Satellite native who enters the D1 Grand Prix to Duel Jack Atlas for revenge. He eventually becomes involved in the "Duel Dragon" war between Rex Goodwin and the Skeleton Knight and later acquires his own "Duel Dragon", "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust". Design Appearance Yusei has tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt, and calf-high motorcycle boots. He also has a criminal mark stretching down the left-side of his face beneath his eye, but it is currently unknown how he acquired it. Personality Yusei is an extremely caring and friendly individual who is willing to go out of his way in order to help others. This is shown when he puts himself in danger by Dueling the Skeleton Knight in order to save Sect Injuin in which he sustained a large amount of physical pain, even to the extent that he was coughing up blood. Yusei is also shown to be extremely proud in his Duel Runner. After it failed against Jack Atlas in their Duel, he became infuriated with how bad his performance was. He can also be extremely defensive when he shouted at Mei for touching his Duel Runner without permission, although he quickly apologized and explained his reasons. Biography Sect Ijuin challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performances and accepts Sect as his rival. Afterwards Sect Summoned the Skeleton Knight, from an urban legend, in the hopes of getting rare cards. However the knight took Sect captive and challenged Yusei to a Duel. Yusei broke the pipe the Knight was running along, causing the knight to be disqualified for stopping. After winning, Yusei rushes over to Sect's body, finding that he's injured. As Yusei took Sect away for treatment, he was attacked by Jack's "Heavenly King Black Highlander". Yusei managed to dodge the attack, but ended-up Dueling Jack. When Sect fell off the Duel Runner, Yusei abandoned the Duel in favor of saving him. Jack continued the Duel with Yusei unable to block his next attack. Yusei and Sect fell into the water as Jack won the Duel. Yusei managed to get himself and Sect to Puzzle Hospital. Sect was treated for a minor concussion, while Yusei had his injuries from the Duel looked after. He refused to tell the doctor what happened the night he arrived and ignored her advise to get rest, in favor of working on his Duel Runner. As he wondered why he lost to Jack, Lazar overheard him cursing his defeat. Lazar commented that the yearning for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. He addressed Yusei as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and invited him to participate in the D1 Grand Prix, informing him that Jack will also be in the tournament. Lazar's talk of fame and fortune for the winner was of no interest to Yusei, so Lazar instead tried to appeal to his pride, by reminding him that he has a chance to restore the pride that Jack took from him. Yusei later met Akiza Izinski, who prepared to ask him about Jack and notices he has an invitation card for the D1 Grand Prix. Yusei yelled at Akiza's friends, telling them not to touch his Duel Runner. Yusei apologizes, he didn't mean to yell at them, he just doesn't like people touching his Duel Runner. Despite its worn appearance, Akiza noticed that Yusei is taking care of the parts of the Runner necessary for Turbo Duels. Rather than ask about Jack, Akiza challenged Yusei to a One-Shot Run, during which she noticed that Yusei is hesitant and only relies on speed to power his Sense. Akiza easily won, but was surprised that Yusei managed to take-out one of her crests. Experiencing Yusei's Sense taught her enough about Yusei's Duel with Jack, so she didn't ask him any further questions and hoped to see him at the D1 Grand Prix. After the encounter, Yusei decided to enter the tournament after all. Before the tournament, Yusei underwent some special training to develop a new Sense. Yusei faced Greiger in the first round of the D1 Grand Prix, arriving at the stadium wearing a poncho in the last second before the Duel. During the Duel, Yusei and Greiger realized that they are both participating in order to get a rematch with Jack. Yusei successfully used his new Sense to win his Duel against Greiger in combination with his Seven Sword Warrior. The night after he defeated Greiger, Yusei was working on his Duel runner in the garage and asked Sect to help him but unknown to Yusei, Sect was stuck in a trance, while being corrupted by his shadow card and didn't snap out of it until Yusei called out to him again. Sect regained his senses and hid the card in his pocket. Afterward Sect asked if they could go sightseeing around the city but Yusei declined as they didn't have that kind of money and left the room with Sect following him. Yusei's second Duel was against Hunter Pace, who the night before had meddled with Yusei's Duel runner in order to ensure that it wouldn't be fast enough on the day of the race so that he could cross the finishing line before, thus winning the Duel. During the Duel, Yusei struggled to get past Hunter Pace's strategy of blocking attacks, and due to his Duel runner not working properly, it was looking dim for him, but he luckily managed to pull of a strategy consisting of Catapult Warrior and a 4000 ATK Junk Blader in order to OTK Hunter, thus winning the Duel. Yusei then approached Hunter and thanked him for the great turbo Duel. After his Duel with Hunter, Yusei went looking for Sect after he overhead that the securities were looking for someone of his description. He eventually finds Sect turbo Dueling against Jack. After Sect Summons his Beelze, King of Dark Dragons, his personality turns dark which causes him to insult Yusei and call him a bad person for looking down on Sect, which Yusei immediately denies. Sect is then taken by the Skeleton Knight causing Yusei to scream his name out in anger. Kalin Kessler later approaches Yusei and Jack after Sect disappears and reveals to Jack that he has Jack's old ace. Kalin's Duel Disk begins to malfunction causing the dragon to disappear as it was only a copy. Jack goes to punch Kalin, demanding to know where the real Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend card is but he is stopped by Yusei who said that a card like that changed Sect and wanted to know more about the Duel Dragons from both of them. Kalin says they are both qualified to play the game for the Duel dragons and that the showdown will take place in Satellite. Yusei asks Kalin if Sect is really in Satellite but Kailn says its up to him if he believes it or not and that the only way to save Sect is to break the bond between him and his Duel dragon through a turbo Duel. .]]Yusei is later challenged by Leo and his sister Luna. At first, Yusei was apprehensive, but after Leo reveals he has his own Duel Dragon, he accepts. During the Duel, Leo gets the upper hand by synchro Summoning his Power Tool Mecha Dragon, but when Leo gets blinded by his own rage due to Luna getting hurt from one of Yusei's attacks, he fills his Spell & Trap Card Zones up which leads to his downfall as he couldn't set his Dark Bribe, thus Yusei was able to successfully Summon his Gravity Warrior via Synchro Nova; winning him the Duel. After his Duel with Leo, the finals for the D1GP are announced to be on the island of Satellite. To get there, all of the finalists have to travel via boat. Whilst on the boat, Yusei stands on the Deck and thinks about Sect, but is interrupted by Rex Goodwin who tells Yusei about how turbo Dueling began in the wild west on horseback, and how the Duel Dragons are dark cards which he will be required to obtain in order to defeat the Skeleton Knight and return Sect to his old self. When the boat arrives, all of the finalists line up infront of the Duel Gate to hear Lazar tell them the rules. Yusei is quick to set off in order to find the Star Tickets required for him to enter the finals. When he arrives at one of the card zones, he is challenged by Crow and their fated Duel begins. As the Duel goes on, Yusei and Crow match each others skills with a "Synchro-War", with both sides Summoning many Synchro Monsters very quickly. Their skills are also even with the fact that they both use the same Support for their Synchro Monsters including "Synchro Mirage Attack" and "Synchro Creed". Even though this is said, Yusei managed to defeat Crow and his "Blackwing Tamer - Hawk Joe" with his "Lightning Warrior" which was powered back to strength via his "Synchro Mirage Attack". With this, Yusei obtains the Level 4 Star Ticket. After the Duel, both Crow and Yusei are transported to a different dimension where Yusei finds "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust", his Duel Dragon. However Shinto Priest, who is the original owner of "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust" challenges Yusei in an One-Shot Run. During the Duel stone tablets are used instead of cards and horses instead of Duel runners. Yusei chooses "Lighting Warrior" and Shinto Priest chooses his Duel Dragon. While they run, the dragon's miasma infects Yusei, making him fall into darkness and "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust" entered in Yusei's mind. At that time, Yusei remembers his One-Shot Run with Akiza, his Duels against Jack, Leo and Luna, and finally, his friend Sect. Then Yusei accepts the Dragon's blow. Yusei and Crow then go back to the present. Yusei has now in his hands the Duel Dragon card. Crow then leaves, heading for the next Duel Zodiac. Yusei is at the 4th Duel Zodiac, when his "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust" appears - the Skeleton Knight appeared before him. He shows him Sect's glasses, and tells Yusei about his current state and what's going to happen to him. Skeleton Knight also reveals to Yusei that Sect is currently awaiting in the Sky Fortress Seibal, a giant fortress, which Yusei notices floating in the sky and that it will be the place for the "ritual". Then, Skeleton Knight vanishes. Yusei then Duels Jean, and defeats him, obtaining the Level 2 Star Ticket. Jean would give him his Level 1 Ticket as well, but Yusei lets Jean keep it. Deck Yusei uses a "Junk" Deck focused around swarm tactics in order to easily Synchro Summon through cards such as "Jackie Jumper" and "Junk Forward". His trap lineup consists mainly of cards to protect his monsters from being Destroyed by battle. He also utilizes several Equip Spell Cards which work with his "Seven Swords Warrior". Yusei also uses a large amount of cards which allow him to draw additional cards like "Shock Draw" and "Overflowing Treasure" which help him gather his various strategies and Synchro Material Monsters easier. After acquiring "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust", Yusei uses individual support for it such as "Shooting Mirage". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters